


Victor Salazar and the Milk Thief of Apartment 4B

by BenjisLatteArt



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Fluff, I still do not know how to tag, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjisLatteArt/pseuds/BenjisLatteArt
Summary: Someone keeps stealing milk bottles delivered to Victor’s door and he’s determined to figure out who it is.
Relationships: Mia Brooks/Lake Meriwether, Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Victor Salazar and the Milk Thief of Apartment 4B

**Author's Note:**

> A little nonsense based off of the first prompt in this [list](https://that0negayslytherin.tumblr.com/post/625465079080648704/fic-prompts-list).
> 
> Prompt: ‘you’re my next door neighbour and i just caught you stealing the milk that gets sent to my house every morning’ au

Victor drank a lot of milk. It wasn’t his fault that he grew up with his mom constantly giving it to him every single meal, and it became a habit that followed him into college. He didn’t think it was that absurd to drink a couple gallons of milk a week. He used it for cereal, in his multiple cups of coffee a day, one or two glasses with meals. You know, very _normal_ ways to drink milk. 

But for some reason his friends always gave him shit for it. To the point where Mia, his ex-girlfriend from when he was still trying to convince himself he was straight, signed him up for a milk delivery service as a joke for his birthday. Once a week he would come home from class and there’d be six shiny glass bottles waiting at his apartment door like he was a housewife in the fifties.

Or well, there was _supposed_ to be six. But for the last month there would always be one bottle missing when he came home.

“So you really have no clue who’s taking them? You know Benji is the most logical suspect given you guys live in the same apartment.” Mia asked over coffee in between classes.

“No, it’s driving me insane. Benji swears he hasn’t taken them.” Mia opened her mouth to interject.

“And before you start, it was a pinky swear Mia, _a pinky swear_. Besides when we dated he told me my milk habits are what made him become vegan and I’m not sure if he was entirely joking.” 

Benji was the first gay guy Victor met after he came out. They had an intro psychology course together and were paired in the same group for a project. Benji was a dream. He was charming, thoughtful, romantic, and very very cute. It had taken Vic almost the entire semester to ask him out. And it was great, at the start. Victor had a lot of firsts with him and Benji introduced him to queer culture on campus and Victor wouldn’t change that experience for anything in the world. But eventually that wasn’t enough, and they had to admit that they were better off as just friends. 

Victor still didn’t know how Benji convinced him to move into the empty room in his apartment _after_ they had broken up. But he was glad that it had ended up working out so well.

“Well if it’s not Benji who else could it be?” Mia asked as Lake joined them, collapsing on the couch next to her girlfriend, Mia’s arm automatically wrapping around Lake’s shoulder. Benji and Felix were probably in class still, but typically whenever any of them had free time they would congregate around the caffeine and soft couches. Every day it was a different mix of friends, but it helped that Benji was sleeping with one of the baristas and could get them free coffee. 

“My bet is that blonde hussy in 4C” Lake said, picking at the nail polish on her nails. 

“Lake she’s _eight_.” Victor said while laughing. 

“Exactly, who else would want to steal milk besides a child. It’s the perfect crime.” 

“What about that hot basketball player in 4A?” Mia pondered. 

“Oooo Andrew Spencer, point guard, #5 jersey, currently single.” Lake said dreamily, causing Mia to whack her in the arm laughing.

Victor felt his face flush, thankful that he wasn’t an obvious blusher. He definitely did not commit that information to memory. He also definitely hasn’t noticed that Andrew sometimes would stand on the balcony next to his to stretch in the morning sun, usually without a shirt. Or that his incredibly toned muscles caught the reflection of the sun like they were made for each other. Because Andrew was almost definitely straight, and it’d be a recipe for disaster to have a crush on him. 

“Why would Andrew steal my milk? We barely know each other; I think he knows Benji more since they’ve been living next to each other for a while.” 

“Why would anyone steal your milk Victor?? That’s the point!” Mia said exasperated. 

“If we have to spend yet another break talking about Harry Potter and the Milk Thief of Apartment 4B I will seriously lose it. Victor, just skip class next Monday and set up a stakeout, catch them in the act.” 

Victor blinked. “Lake, that’s actually a really good idea.”

“Don’t act so surprised, every idea I have is a good one.” 

Mia rolled her eyes fondly. “Lake, you asked me out while you were helping me get ready for a date with a boy.” 

“But we’re together now, so really you’re only proving my point.”

Victor smiled, letting them bicker while his thoughts drifted, decidedly not thinking about curly hair and instead focusing on how he was going to pull off catching his milk thief. 

\-------------

It was Monday and Victor was hiding behind the stairwell. It wasn’t his brightest plot but he was working with what he had. He brought the newest edition of the school magazine out with him but had already flipped through all the pictures and did anyone actually ever read the articles in them? One page, however, he found himself repeatedly turning to. It was a two-page spread on the basketball team about their latest win. But in one of the pictures Andrew was running, sweat glistening on his body arms outreached to grab the ball. Victor quickly shut the magazine and threw it away from him.

The milk was delivered around noon, and he’d already been sitting out here for over two hours. He was so bored. The only action he’d seen so far was Benji coming home for lunch right after the delivery. He insisted on walking up the four flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator because ‘it’s good for his glutes’, but it made it pretty easy to spot Victor in his hiding spot. He proceeded to laugh at him for a full five minutes, and upon hearing it was Lake’s idea, took a picture that he proceeded to send to their group chat. 

Victor contemplated just giving up and going inside when he heard the janky elevator travel to their floor, ding, and then open. He peaked out of his hiding spot, and watched as Andrew came out, whistling some inane tune. He stopped in front of Victor’s door, and with practiced ease quickly swept up a bottle and took a few long drinks. His Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. Victor’s mouth went dry. Mia was right.

Wait. Mia was right. Andrew was stealing his milk. 

Before he could second guess his plan he jumped out of his hiding spot. Andrew startled, a drop of milk dripping down his chin before he brushed it with the back of his hand before smiling sheepishly.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” He weakly tried to defend himself.

“Uh huh.” Victor said raising his eyebrows.

“Ok so it’s exactly what it looks like. You caught me Salazar.” Andrew said with a lazy smile.

Andrew knew his last name. Victor was suddenly at a loss of words. Now that he knew who was stealing his milk, and that person was the object of his silly crush, _who knew his last name_ , he suddenly had no idea how to proceed. 

Victor’s front door opened and he could have blessed the ground Benji walked on for interrupting whatever embarrassing thing Victor was about to say. Benji stopped suddenly at all the commotion happening outside their door, and Victor saw him quickly assessing the situation.

“Hey Andrew.” Andrew nodded back to Benji’s greeting.

“Looks like you’ve found your milk thief. I’m already late for class but glad you finally figured it out! Vic don’t forget dinner tonight; Andrew see you around.” He was talking while walking backwards towards the stairs and didn’t wait for a response as he bounded down them. 

“Your milk thief huh?” Andrew said grinning. 

“Uh yeah, I’ve been wondering who’s been stealing these for weeks. My friends are about ready to disown me if I talk about it anymore to them.”

“I’m actually surprised your boyfriend’s never caught me before if he’s home around this time.” 

It took Victor a second to comprehend the sentence, not having heard Benji being referenced as his boyfriend in a while. And did Andrew sound jealous? Was he just projecting?

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Victor said quickly. Andrew’s mouth definitely twitched upwards at that, huh, maybe he wasn’t projecting. Victor realized that he was staring at Andrew’s mouth, he glanced back up and made brief eye contact, before looking at a spot on the wall over Andrew’s shoulder feeling mortified at being so blatant. 

“Uh my friend Mia actually thought it might be you.” He continued, feeling like he had to break the awkward tension that had filled the room when he was busy thinking about Andrew’s lips. 

“Mia Brooks?”

“Yeah, do you know her?”

“We go way back, haven’t talked to her in a while though.” Andrew said, seemingly getting lost in his thoughts for a second. Weird that Mia hadn’t mentioned knowing him when they all were talking at coffee the week before. Andrew quickly came out of his reverie and the self-assured smile Victor knew well was back on his face.

“So… you’ve been talking about me to your friends then?” Andrew was definitely flirting now. Victor was still terrible with recognizing when boys were hitting on him, but he could at least tell this. 

“Ok but you knew my last name even though we’ve only had like one conversation before.”

Andrew actually looked abashed at that, nervously reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I may have found your Instagram through Benji’s.” 

Now it was Victor’s turn to smile.

“Hmm well I give you permission to actually follow me instead of just stalking like a creep.” 

“Does this mean I’m forgiven? Can I have two bottles now?” 

“Ugh shut up.” Victor said rolling his eyes.

“Make me.” Andrew’s eyes glinted with mirth. 

Well, Victor was not one to turn down a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a LV [tumblr](https://benjislatteart.tumblr.com/) btw!
> 
> ALSO [temporarylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarylove/pseuds/temporarylove) just drew some [fanart](https://callmevenji.tumblr.com/post/634283666534694912/this-one-is-for-my-beautiful-friend) of this insanely stupid concept of a fic (along with some art from great fics by others!) and it's so cuteee go check it out! <3


End file.
